


Artistic License

by pir8grl



Series: For Your Viewing Pleasure [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: In which our favorite Rogues watch a movie that has not withstood the test of time…or time travel.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: For Your Viewing Pleasure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Artistic License

If you were to ask Leonard Snart to name the two of the three people he’d want beside him through pretty much anything life had to throw at him, he’d immediately name his two current companions. Mick Rory, his former partner in crime, and Sara Lance his current…er…favorite assassin. Yeah, favorite assassin. That description was least likely to get him into trouble. 

Except for this. He’d **_really_** prefer to be watching this particular movie by himself. He’d tried telling Mick that he wouldn’t like it, but once Mick spotted the knights, he plonked himself down to criticize the fight scenes. Sara hadn’t said a word--yet--but her eyes had narrowed dangerously while watching the men onscreen drooling over Igrayne’s dance. 

“I don’t think so,” Mick rumbled, watching Uther Pendragon haggling with Merlin for one night with another man‘s wife. 

“I told you, you wouldn’t like this,” Leonard said mildly.

“They got it all wrong, boss.”

“You do know it’s just a story, right?”

“No, it ain’t! We been there. And Merlin is a girl.”

Hmm…something else that had happened during his…absence. Leonard made a mental note to investigate later. When he wasn’t trying to just sit and enjoy a movie. 

“We might not have always seen eye to eye, but she’d never just bargain about another woman like she was a piece of meat,” Sara said agreed. 

Leonard really didn’t know what to say to that--or to the scene that followed onscreen. One that had evidently been edited out the last time he’d seen this, years ago on network television. 

“Who the hell choreographed that?” he wondered. “How could anyone think that was remotely comfortable--for either of them?”

“Plus, how’s he even gonna get his--”

**_“Mick!”_ **

Sara leaned forward intently. “I mean, maybe if he’d been wearing leather…now that might be interesting… But plate armor? She should look like she went one on one with a cheese grater by this point. Not my idea of romance.”

“Thanks _**so**_ much for that mental image,” Leonard muttered.

“Plus cast iron drawers can’t be doing the family jewels much good. And how’d he even--?”

_**“Mick!”**_ (In chorus this time.)

With a rather put upon sigh. Leonard clicked off the movie. 

“What’d you do that for?” Mick demanded. 

“It’s not as good as I remembered.”

Mick heaved himself out of his chair.

“Where are you off to?” Sara asked.

“Got an idea for a story.”

She and Leonard watched as Mick perambulated out of the room, beer in hand.

“Sorry for ruining your movie night,” she said lightly.

He offered a one-shouldered shrug in response. “Like I said…it wasn’t as good as I remembered.”

“You weren’t even thirty minutes in.” 

“Doesn’t matter. That scene was sorta off putting. Uther Pendragon was--”

“A pig?”

“Well yeah. Particularly in this film.”

“Just this one?” she challenged. “He used magic to have sex with another guy’s wife. That qualifies as a pig in my book.”

“Mine, too, as it happens. I just…” He paused and huffed out a breath. “I just really have a problem with people who don’t even consider their partner, all right? I mean--right off the battlefield? Filthy and sweaty? And in armor?” He shuddered. 

“Very gross,” Sara agreed. “And plate armor is cold and hard and has sharp edges. Just…no. So much no.”

Leonard studied her with a very particular gleam in his eye. “But you think leather might be…interesting?”

Sara returned his scrutiny with a faint smirk hovering on her face. “Could be,” she said casually.

“I bet Gideon could fabricate some leather armor and a silk gown,” Leonard returned, just as casually.

“What makes you think you’re the one who gets to wear the armor?”

“Well, I do like the feel of silk on my skin,” Leonard drawled, “but I really think the dress would look better on you.”


End file.
